Immortal Rose
by MusicGirl24
Summary: Bella was bitten not long after Edward left.Charlie has brought her to the hospital,only to be met with constant problems regarding her care.Now Bella must face what she's done and learn to deal with her newborn life and her new found loss and loneliness.
1. Prologue:Strange

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, this story is another twist on New Moon, even though I've already done one. I stumbled across this story one day called "Plot Ideas" and I found the plot for this story being put out for takers. I asked the author, Poison Effect, if I could take this one, and well, here I am today! There actually was one other storyline there, if anyone's interested, but I'm sure if and when she does write something out, her great imagination for storylines will be reflected into it. Well, I hope you enjoy this!**_

**Immortal Rose**

Prologue: Strange

High-pitched screams filled the open air as doctors bustled around the hallways of Forks hospital, most rushing to see the extreme patient emitting such sounds in room 206. She had been like this—screaming and convulsing in pure agony—since she had arrived not one hour before.

Her father, the police chief, had brought her in, begging for them to help her. He had found her in the same state in the backyard of his home, her clothes covered in grass stains and mud as she rolled around in the soaked grass, pulling it up as she went. They had not been able to change her out of the stained and soiled clothes upon her admittance due to her odd state.

All but a few of the physicians congregated in the hallway outside her room. The other patients on that floor had all been moved elsewhere within the small hosptial so that they would not be disturbed, seeing that the hospital did not in any way lack extra rooms. They spoke in low voices, huddled together, so that she would not be able to hear their conversation, should she even be able to do such a thing over the volume of her cries.

They were split on the subject of her care. Not one of them really had any idea of what could be going on with her, or how to calm her. Many wanted to perform tests and possibly studies on her probable conditions, while others were frightened to even come near her as her screams only rose—with many death pleas thrown in between—whenever any being came into her line of sight, which therefore deemed any sort of test impossible.

She rose from her bed laden with crumpled white sheets; her back arched, and began to gasp for air, as if she was not able to inhale oxygen, every so often as well. She would hold onto the sides of her bed in her vice-tight grip as she did this, causing the doctors to fear of her breaking the equipment, or them, if they were to come near her. Her blankets had been thrown off the bed, the sheets nearing the same fate. If it weren't for the pain she was enduring, they would have no doubt that she would have rid herself of the bed as well and opted for the cold floor, since she kept saying she was on fire; but she could not concentrate long enough to get out of the tight confinement she had been placed in.

After only a few mere hours they were conversing over whether or not to send her to a mental hospital, as they did not want to agitate all their other patients that were currently in recovering. After a wide-cast vote, it was decided that the matter would be determined in the morning, since they hoped that she would have calmed down—or at least lost some of the energy required to cause such a scene—within the night.

She did not calm throughout the night. In fact, her screams intensified with each passing moment. The doctors were clueless and some were left wishing that Dr. Cullen—their somehow miraculous colleague who had moved down to Southern California not two weeks ago—had stayed just a little longer. He was the only one who'd ever worked at Forks Hospital that would have the expertise to crack this case.

It did not help the hospital staff when they were looking her over for any signs of a wound—since that's all they could think of to cause her such immense, ongoing pain—and the could find no evidence of any harm to the exterior of her body. They had wanted to take her to perform a few scans, but she was not compliant in their trying to move her off of her bed, nor did they think their equipment would remain fully functional after the fact anyway.

As the days passed, many complaints were issued over the disturbance she was causing the other patients. Many nurses kept searching for a place that would be possible to send her, but every time they found a place her father would not permit them to transfer her. It was a never-ending battle with this patient, and one that did not seem to have a fix.

On the morning of the third day of her stay, her heartbeats began to speed rapidly, sending the monitor the nurses had managed to hook her up to into a frenzy. Her main doctor, in the room at the time, called for the electric paddles to attempt to get her heart restarted when it began to slow to an almost immeasurable time between beats.

Her heart stopped a few minutes later, and no matter how many different revival techniques they attempted, she could not be revived. They were declaring her time of death when her eyes flashed open, a bright crimson red.

Those frightening eyes were filled with a mixture of hunger and fear. They flashed across the room, taking their surroundings, and slowly comprehending her situation. She took a slow sniff—still assessing her surroundings—and her eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of their already blood red as they narrowed to the her bedside where the physicians who had previously been trying to steady her heart and revive her were now staring at her curiously. Her eyes narrowed to one nurse in particular during her thorough investigation.

The nurse took a step back as her patient's scarlet eyes bore directly into her own brown—the same color this girl's had been when she was admitted into the facility—causing a small switch to flicker in her mind, signaling her that she should just run. But it was her job to care for her patients; and this being a rather odd patient to begin with, she felt it even more vital to the young girl's life than to most of her other patients.

The girl swung her legs over the side of her bed as she finally gained control of her limbs. A crunch echoed throughout the room when she did so. Upon further inspection, the nurse found that the girl had broken the plastic on the edge of the bed.

It wasn't long, however, before she was being thrown to the cold floor and a searing pain was seeping through her neck from which she emitted a high-pitched scream. The nurse felt her wrists snapping into two within one of the small girl's somehow strengthened hands, her neck soon following as she caved into the dizziness and became unconscious.

More doctors rushed into the room, seeing as this scream happened to be louder than the other ones that had sounded from their unusual patient in the past few days. They were only able to be surprised for a mere moment before they were thrown down in numbers and faced with the same pain and unconscious state their poor colleague had just endured. Her spectators did not last much longer after that.

When all her doctors lay on the floor, lifeless, blood streaming on the floor and splattered all over her, the girl turned her head up, her deep red irises staring down the hall and into the eyes of innocent doctors who had only been roaming the halls on their rounds. Their eyes widened as they took in the new appearance of their already odd patient.

There were, luckily, a few survivors from this bunch, though. They were left standing in the midst of their murdered coworkers as their killer sped at a high rate down the corridor, out the glass doors and into the cloudy morning sky of Forks, Washington.

_**A/N: Yes, it was in third person, and no, the entire story will not be. I just wanted a bit of mystery to the prologue, since its pretty vital to the story. The rest will be in Bella's POV. **_

_**Don't forget to review!  
**_


	2. Chapter 1: Malicious

**A/N: Well, I'm finally back! I'm SO sorry for this long delay, but April just really was a SUPER busy month for me From going on week long trip with my school over spring break to Washington DC(and a lot of other awesome places on the east coast!) and then to Disneyland with the band the next week, and then dealing with all the stupid homework that I had to make up, and then many teachers assigning projects last week just to review before STAR testing, it was hectic.****(turns out teachers just LOVE projects in May too...) **

**So since I don't have math homework really at this time because I(for some reason unlike not many others) got an A on my math test, and was put with a few other people doing trig worksheets during class and having no homework, I have been able to write a bit. Now, I do only write at night, since I actually SUCK at writing during the day, maybe it's because I am the pure definition of a night owl, I seriously can't imagine how people can go to sleep so early. Yeah, little example right here.....it's 11:30 PM where I am right now, so I think maybe I should finish this up quick;)**

**Enjoy(even if it is a little short!)**

Chapter 1: Malicious

Bella's POV

Malicious. That was the word that my mind had conjured up for myself now; the word that described me most at the moment. I'd become a cold-hearted killer, something I'd sworn I would never do should I be changed to a vampire. But the burn was like nothing I could have imagined.

Before this, I had thought I had nothing. Now, what I had before seemed like a great gift. I had parents, friends, people who loved me even through the deep depression I had been under for this last month.

And now, I knew the true meaning of nothing. I could never see anybody I knew again. Even if it wouldn't be obvious that I had changed into this creature of sorts, I knew that my body would betray me and they would be dead on the spot. Not to mention the previous loss I had experienced, the one that would have made all this terror worthwhile.

Then, on top of all the rest, I now had a criminal record. So many lives were just ended by my doing, in a town where almost everyone knew my name. I was in no good situation to be arrested for murder right now. I could imagine the gossip now: "Did you hear about Chief Swan's daughter? She's turned into a cold-hearted killer, snapping the handcuffs and killing her father_ while_ he's arresting her for the death of all those doctors!"

At that moment I remembered just _which _police officer would be put in charge of my arrest. I couldn't bear to imagine the pure disappointment that would be apparent in Charlie when he found out about this. I had to get out of town _now, _before he could have the chance to find me, or I to kill him in the process. My heart was torn to bits in the mere second of visualizing his heartbreak, and mine, in this situation.

I turned and bolted through the trees with no intent of stopping anytime soon. I kicked off my old, worn tennis shoes off as I ran, finding them to be a nuisance, and my too-long jeans became the victim when the bottoms ripped to shreds beneath my heels as they impacted the ground. My hair seemed to flow parallel to the ground behind me while I ran, proving just how fast I was really going.

Before I could see much else, I noticed the array of sounds shouting into my ears from all directions. I reached up and covered my ears in a futile attempt for the inner workings of my mind to remain peaceful enough as to not be able to think too harshly about what I was doing at the moment. The sound—as I knew it would be—was only muted though. I didn't know how I expected myself to survive any kind of city as I matured if I was in agony within a somewhat quiet forest.

So, that night, I ran. My hands covered my ears the entire way while I was desperately trying to hold my mouth closed so that I would not emit a sound in a place like this, where it was so easy to hear anything near human, mortal or not. My legs pumped quickly, by now almost accustomed to the way they did not tire or ache, and my shoes didn't stand a chance to last much longer as I did so.

By the time I stopped, I was in Northern California; not the ideal place for a vampire, but not the worst in terms of weather.

My shoes, as I had predicted, had been torn to shreds. My extra long jeans, now shredded shorts. My tattered clothes were the worst of my problems as I wondered where I actually _was. _

I looked all around me, noticing how my newly enhanced sight to peer through the long lines of trees and into what seemed to be sunbathed farmland. I groaned as I realized that there really was nothing I could do about the sun, or my glittering skin. I briefly wondered how long it would be until dusk, and came to the dreadful realization that no matter how few hours it would be, it would seem longer.

I sunk to the ground and heard dried leaves crinkle underneath me. It seemed like days that I sat there and wondered what to do with myself now.

I couldn't go back home, either one, that couldn't even begin to be an option. Phoenix was sunny, as well as Jacksonville, and if I went back to Forks I would be arrested and convicted for murder by my own _father. _ I could just see the disappointment that would be in his eyes when the news of the slaughter and immediate disappearance of his only child was delivered to him.

I tried to think of other places I could go, other places I could _live. _Or, at least, not have to wait the endless, agonizing hours each day to go outside.

This was when I realized that I would _always _be outside, sunny sky or not. I didn't have any money, or a way to find a job. Of course I couldn't even consider buying contacts to cover my eyes with my lack of cash. I couldn't even get new clothes to replace the tatters. It was all hopeless for me. How did any newborn do this without any help? It's practically impossible to do without becoming a wild animal!

But, that's probably what happened to them in the end. Maybe some of them eventually got out of that, once they were older. But this, this state of practically vulnerability without even actually being vulnerable was unbearable. I could see now how all those people that used to be so kind could turn into cold blooded killers now just from their lack of help and supplies.

I mentally prepared myself to set in for the long wait until something might just happen, finally realizing just how long forever could be when you're all alone.

**A/N:Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Think I could've added something else? Got an idea? Feel free to review, or if you like that better, PM me! (really, my laptop is never very far away, and neither is my phone. Email can be checked 24/7, and I think it probably is.....)**

**See ya!  
**


End file.
